


Ready to Start

by Lonov



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing, Canon Gay Characters, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Jealousy, M/M, Nudity, Petulant Loras is petulant, Talk of rough sex, discussing sex, m/m - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonov/pseuds/Lonov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think you know me so well," Renly murmured. It was a blessing Loras couldn't read his mind. If he could, he'd know what had really gotten him through the meeting—fantasies of Loras's mouth doing spectacular things. Things which, while not prudent, were definitely welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Start

Renly came back from the Small Council meeting positively exhausted. Robert, the lout, had wasted hours talking about things Renley didn't care about. Renly, for his part, had been counting the seconds until he could return to his bedchamber.

 

He entered his room and called for his squire.

 

"Yes, my lord?" Loras's voice came from a few feet away, and Renly jumped; he hadn't noticed him nearby. Loras bit back a smirk.

  
"I was going to request a bath to be prepared," Renly said, peering around Loras to see into his washroom, where steam was already rising steadily from the bathtub. "But it seems you've read my mind before I even got in the room."

  
Loras grinned. "I was reading your mind throughout the whole Small Council meeting. It was a lot of  _'by the old gods, Robert, you're boring as hell'_  and _'I'd like my talented squire Loras to go at Littlefinger with a battle sword'_ and _'I could use a hot bath_.'"

  
"You think you know me so well," Renly murmured. It was a blessing Loras  _couldn't_ read his mind. If he could, he'd know what had really gotten him through the meeting: fantasies of Loras's mouth doing spectacular things. Things which, while not prudent, were definitely welcome.

  
"Oh I do, my lord. Which is why I have made this wonderful bath for you, and I would quite like it if you got into it now rather than letting it cool and wasting my efforts."

  
Renly fought a smile. "Or what?"

  
"Or I'll have to go after you with a battle sword, after I've finished with Littlefinger."

  
"Then you'll be beheaded for murdering the king's brother." Renly pointed out.

  
"But it'll be worth it," Loras reasoned. Renly laughed loudly.

  
"I'll just get in the bath then, shall I, so we don't both meet horrible deaths?"

  
"Good idea."

  
Renly stripped his clothing off and settled in the tub. An internal warmth suffused him; he was immersed in hot water, surrounded by burning candles, and with his favorite person beside him. Nothing in the world could beat that.

  
Not that he would tell this to Loras. It would only boost his already enormous ego.

  
"I saw you practicing today," Renly said after a few moments. He closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the water.

  
"Really? I didn't notice you there."

  
"It was brief. I walked past the back garden on my way to the Small Council meeting. I didn't want to disturb you."

  
"You can always disturb me," Loras replied. "Which part did you see?"

  
"You were practicing with wooden swords with Lancel Lannister," Renly said, recalling the incident. He hadn't liked the sight of it. The Lannisters were such slimy things, and the way Lancel was ogling Loras had enraged Renly.

 

Of course, Renly chided himself, such jealousy was foolish. Loras was his squire. His outrageous, hilarious, clever, straight young squire, with the most beautiful eyes and the fullest lips in Storm's End.

 

_Stop looking at his mouth!_

 

Ignorant that Renly's mind was wandering into dangerous territories, Loras had been continuing their conversation.

 

"What was that?" Renly asked, thankful the water in the tub was murky with enough oils and dirt to hide his half-hard state. Some days it was easy to bathe in front of Loras. Other times, like tonight, it was downright embarrassing.

  
"I said it was strange. Lancel appeared from out of nowhere and wanted to practice with me."

  
"He was looking at you as if you were a roast duck," Renly pointed out, unable to help himself.

  
Loras shrugged. "He was staring a bit."

  
Renly turned his head to look at Loras. "Does that bother you?"

  
"What, him staring at me? Not really. It's about time someone did."

  
Snorting, Renly said, "People stare at you all the time!"

  
"Yes but it's never the  _right_  person staring," Loras said, rolling his eyes. In the light of the candles his cheeks looked flushed.

  
"Oh, and Lancel Lannister is the right person?" Renly asked in disbelief.

  
"Obviously not," Loras said petulantly.

  
A moment passed in silence. Renly sponged himself slowly, feigning preoccupation with his bath. After a while he said, nonchalantly, "He isn't any good, anyway. Lancel Lannister, that is."

  
"Good at tourneys? Well compared to me I don't think most people—"

  
"Not at tourneys, at fucking," Renly interrupted.

  
Loras's eyes went huge. "How would you know that?"

  
"From experience," Renly said. He cleared his throat. "I apologize. I should not have put it quite so frankly. About a year ago I bedded Lancel, and it was an absolute disaster."

  
He was expecting a response along the lines of, _you bedded a_ man _?_   Instead, Loras asked, "What happened?"

  
He was beside the tub now, with eyes with shock and—unless Renly was mistaken, unless he was going mad with desire and imagining it—curiosity. Hope fluttered in Renly's chest, and damped down the voice in his head that told him this was a bad idea.

  
"What happened? Let me think..." Renly tapped his chin with one finger, secretly relishing the enraptured look on Loras's face. "I spent a week with Robert at Casterly Rock while he met with Tywin Lannister. He left me alone while he went off to try to instill some respect for his duties, or whatever ridiculous thing he was up to.

 

“After being there about a week, incredibly horny and with no one to fuck," Loras gave an almost imperceptible gasp, and Renly’s hope spiked further, "and under the influence of enough wine to make even Robert give pause, I stumbled across Lancel in the courtyard. What ensued was a rather painful, messy experience that I would rather not delve back into. And when I say painful I do mean for Lancel, who hadn't thought it important to tell me he’d never had it up there before.” He shrugged, considering. “For my part, perhaps I was a bit rougher than I should have been. But as I said, I was drunk. Not that I deserve excuses."

 

Renly sighed. "Lancel will sleep with anyone. There are rumors he fucks his own cousins, and it wouldn’t surprise me, the slime. Don't fall into his bed. I thoroughly regret it."

  
Loras was silent a moment. Finally, he said, "I wasn't planning on bedding him.” A few moments later he asked, quite unexpectedly, "Have you bedded very many people?"

  
Renly frowned in thought. "Not incredibly many, nor incredibly few."

  
"And have they all been men?" Loras asked, apparently not caring about the candor of his question. Or about the fact that he was so close to the side of the tub now he was almost inside it.

  
Renly exhaled loudly. "Yes," he answered evenly. "Does that bother you?"

  
"No. Yes. You never told me."

  
"It's not exactly a typical topic of conversation between a man and his squire," Renly retorted, trying desperately to conceal his beating heart and fluttering stomach.

  
"Right," Loras said, looking sour, backing away from the tub. "You wouldn't want to give me any attention. I'm just your _measly_ squire. You can go fuck every nobleman in the kingdom and leave me here alone."

  
"Loras," Renly said, alarmed, "are you angry with me for bedding men?"

  
"No," Loras said loudly, sounding hurt. "I'm angry with you for not bedding _me_."

  
He was standing across the room with his arms crossed. After a few shocked silent moments, he turned and left the room for his own bedchamber, slamming the door that separated their rooms.

  
At a loss for words, Renly rose from the tub. "Loras," he called, but the other man didn't respond. Hurriedly Renly stepped from the tub and slipped into his nightclothes. His mind was racing.

  
"Loras," Renly said again, now beside the door separating his chamber from Loras's. "I would like to talk to you."

  
No sound came from the other side of the door. Renly could imagine the look on Loras's face well; he’d seen him brood enough times to memorize every curve of his pout.

  
"I don't want to have to order you in here, Loras."

  
Now Renly heard grumbling. He breathed a sigh of relief.

  
The door opened. Loras stood there, chin up, looking hurt but determined, and so beautiful it was almost painful.

  
"Well?" Loras demanded.

  
Now that Loras was standing in front of him, Renly wasn’t sure what to say.

 

"Did you mean that?"

  
"Yes," Loras swallowed.

  
Renly's breath caught. "You want me to... bed you?"

  
"Every day since I turned thirteen," Loras said.

  
Renly stared at him, mentally replaying times he had glanced at Loras and seen something he couldn’t decipher in his eyes—something he now knew was longing. For three years Loras had been interested in Renly, and in those years Renly was fucking anyone in the kingdom eager enough in an attempt to forget that he had feelings for his squire.

 

"You never said," Renly responded, voice almost a whisper.

  
Loras raised his chin higher. "It's not a typical topic of conversation between a squire and his lord," he mocked. When Renly's nostrils flared, Loras added, "I didn't know you liked men."

  
"Well I didn't know you did, either," Renly challenged.

  
They stared at each other.

  
"I've wanted to bed you," Renly said slowly, after a long pause, "for the last two years at least. At some point it occurred to me that you were practically a man grown, and you must be having your own urges that someone would need to assist you with, and since I’ve been gone for you."

  
Loras scoffed. "Yet you bedded Lancel instead?"

  
"I bedded many people instead. And I always pretended they were you. Lancel's hair is long enough—not curly, but easy enough to curl in my mind and pretend it was yours I was tugging at."

  
The haughty, petulant look on Loras’s face fell, so his expression was carefully blank. “Why it is that you've never told me any of this?”

  
Renly gave a small, sad smile. “You were straight, or so I thought. You are my squire, and it wasn’t proper. And of course, it’s frowned upon, two men; but you know that. When I’m with another man for a night I have no concerns,” Renly said, carefully forming each word as he said the truth of what has been holding him back. “But if I were with you it could never be just for a night. It would have to be forever, and that would be dangerous.”

  
If was as if all the air had been sucked from the room; Loras seemed as if he might crack, he was so still and looked so fragile. Renly began to wonder if he made a disastrous mistake revealing all of that.

  
“Forever,” Loras repeated, stepping closer. “You can’t mean that.”

  
Renly was barely breathing. “You know I do or I wouldn’t have said it.”

  
Instead of responding with words, Loras pulled him into a kiss. It was light, gentle, barely there: as if Loras were testing Renly to see what would happen. As if he were checking to make sure this wasn’t a joke.

 

“I don’t believe you,” he whispered against Renly’s mouth.

  
Renly kissed him back with more force, still gentle but with more assurance. “You will,” he whispered back, “I’ll show you.” He coaxed Loras’s mouth opening with his lips and tongue. His hands fell to Loras’s waist and he gently pushed him over to his bed. One of Loras’s hands tangled in Renly’s hair, stroking his neck and holding their faces closer.

  
Renly lowered the two of them onto the bed and he felt Loras tense underneath him.

  
“What is it?” Renly whispered; it seemed that if he talked too loudly the moment would be ruined. “Do you want to stop?”

  
Loras shook his head, “No. But what you said about Lancel never having anyone... I haven’t either. I don’t want it to be horrible between us.”

  
Renly carefully climbed off Loras and fell onto the bed beside him. Holding his gaze, he asked softly, “Have you ever kissed a person before?”

  
Loras blushed, cheeks suffused with pink roses. “Yes,” he said. “You.”

  
Renly laughed quietly. He reached across Loras and pulled him into a hug. “I want you so terribly,” he said after a moment. “But gently. Thank you for telling me. With you I will always think clearly, because I must never hurt you.” Renly let his hand travel over Loras’s stomach, curling over his hip. “Unless you asked me to.”

  
Loras swallowed. “I think we should start with you moving your hand a bit farther down and to the right.”

  
“Mmm,” Renly said, doing as Loras suggested. “You really do read my mind.”

  
Loras’s chuckle was lost in a long moan.

  
“Renly,” he groaned, curling his left hand in the sheet and lowering his right hand to Renly’s crotch. “We should have... different pants. These are hard to get off.”

  
“Rip them,” Renly said, “I don’t care.”

  
Loras managed to get them off without destroying them; when he saw Renly in only his underclothes he made a choked noise.

  
"Loras?" Renly murmured, stroking his neck.

  
"I've been waiting so long," Loras responded, eyes travelling over Renly's body. "I've been waiting forever. It doesn't seem real."

  
"It is real," Renly promised. "I'll show you."

  
And he did.


End file.
